christmas love and gifts
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: i looked around and then i saw him, "you arrogant jerk" contestshipping my 1st fic please READ AND REVIEW


**Hi this is my first fanfic so please be nice constructive criticism is ok and ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW **

_I don't own Pokémon **sigh** _

Christmas love and gifts

It was a very cold night in the Pokémon center, as a young fourteen year-old girl watched as the snow fell, by the window. The girl was wearing a red coat covering her orange shirt, and wore black demine pants and a green bandana. The girl's name was May, feeling bored she soon stood up and found her way to the contest hall. There had been a contest just a few days ago but sadly she was not able to earn a ribbon and lost to Solidad. She sighed, feeling a bit down for having to spend Christmas all alone, there was a party being held for all the trainers and she knew her friend would come, but the boat bringing them was delayed and she knew that they would be late for the party. With another sigh, May quickly hurried back to her room to get ready for the party, she wore a blue fitting ankle-length dress with matching shoes, and she ditched her bandana and wore her hair in high pony tail. With a quick glance at the mirror May ran to the Pokémon center dance halls, which by know was lighted.

May's POV

I look around watching random people dance and chat happily, in one side I saw Solidad dancing with Robert, and she gave me a smile and a wink but before I figured what the wink was for I felt a hand tap my shoulder. At the moment I froze with my mouth open, in front of me was my rival/friend and secret crush. "Hay, May I know you love my presence, but seriously your mouth looks like your trying to catch flies" said a very rood voice. Still caught in a daze I quickly regained my posture and smiled till I realized what he said, and started fuming "you arrogant jerk" I shouted but was quickly interrupted when something fragrant touch my lips. I looked up and saw him holding out a bloody red rose "Gee May, don't make such a scene" he said and flicked his hair, than I noticed everyone staring at us, I blushed and looked a way, than I stood up and gave him a box with green colored raping paper. Before he had a chance to respond I heard a voice which sounded like Ash's and Brock's voices, with a quick goodbye, I ran up to them and greeted them. Brock, Ash and his girlfriend Misty and my little brother Max was there, I greeted them happily but then when turned around I saw Drew leaving with a little bit of jealousy, how I wish I could go up to him an kiss him and we could hold on, bad May, he can't be jealous that would mean he likes you which is impossible, right?. Quickly I shook my head and went to my friends. I spotted Brock flirting with Ms. Joy and Max pulling his ear, than I saw ash stuffing his mouth with food and Misty getting mad at him, I laughed slightly. I soon looked at the beautiful rose Drew gave me and I soon found a note attached to it. _"Meet me in the garden at 12"_ my heart skipped a beat a blush formed, I quickly checked the clock 11:55 it read. I soon ran to the garden. "Drew where are you? You're late" I yelled. "Is this fast enough for you?" A voice from behind said. I turned around and saw Drew standing next to me. "Aahh ahh ah" I screamed as I rolled down the hill I prepared for the impact but instead I felt two strong hands. I realized that Drew was holding me in a very inappropriate position; I blushed and quickly stood on my feet and regained my composure, when I looked up I felt a pair of soft lips agents mine. I responded quickly and raped my arms around his shoulders, I felt him smirk agents the kiss, soon after we separated for air, I looked up with a questioning face, he just smirk and whispered "I wanted to give your Christmas gift in private" and with a smirk he walked causally just like nothing happened. As I starred at figure I touched my lips and smiled. "yes, this is definitely the best Christmas ever".

**Done, my first fanfic, PLEASE REVIEW AND GO EASY ON ME **


End file.
